


The Brightest Light of All

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: A bright soul returns to Elvendom.





	The Brightest Light of All

The Brightest Light of All

 

“The time has come for you to return to Middle-Earth, Glorfindel.” Námo chuckled as he sensed the soul’s surprise. “Why are you reacting in such a way? You must have known this day would come!”

 

Glorfindel felt stunned. “My Lord, I have only been here for a short while!” All the other souls had been there for what seemed like forever and Glorfindel had to wonder why he was being singled out. “Why would you allow me to be reborn when there are so many souls more deserving of that privilege?” His soul shivered when Námo’s essence closed in on him. He was being singled out for a reason, but what was that reason?

 

“Never question Ilúvatar’s decisions, child.” Námo, who had taken on a form that looked Elven, smiled at Glorfindel. Due to the Vala’s power, Glorfindel’s shape was growing stronger. It would only be a matter of seconds before the golden-haired Elf would once more stand before him in all his former glory.

 

Glorfindel was well aware of the changes happening to him. A moment ago, he had been without shape and now he was looking at his hands. He stretched his fingers and tried to deal with the sudden transformation. Locks of golden hair tumbled in front of his face and he raised a hand to tuck the strands behind an ear. Another look down his form told him that he was dressed in his traditional robes of gold, pale yellow, and green that marked him as the Lord of the Golden Flower.

 

“I do not understand.” Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders helplessly and looked at Námo. “I am supposed to be dead…why then do I feel alive?” The Vala of Dead had guided his soul since that fateful day when he had arrived in the Halls of Waiting and, like most of the souls there, Glorfindel had eventually accepted that he would spend eternity there. To hear Námo say that he was about to be reborn shocked him.

 

Námo circled around Glorfindel and gave him a sly grin. “It is that time of the year that your kin celebrate Yule. They are readying themselves to celebrate the shortest day and the longest night. In spite of their attempts at making merry, gloom has covered Imladris and I have decided to return a light to them. They need you in their midst to brighten their lives.”

 

“Imladris?” Glorfindel frowned. He had seen tapestries woven by Námo’s wife that depicted the lovely valley which Elrond half-Elven had built the Last Homely House within. His heart contracted – another novel experience – and Glorfindel’s eyes filled with unshed tears. “Imladris -- *he* is there.”

 

Námo nodded and the movement caused his long, raven hair to partly obscure his green eyes. The eyes danced with mirth and excitement, since Námo knew something Glorfindel didn’t. “Would you like to go there, Glorfindel?”

 

Glorfindel released a pained groan. “Do not play games with me, my Lord, I beg of you. You know how much I love him… How much it hurt to leave him behind. I once vowed that we would never be separated…a foolish vow, I realize that now, but at the time… I could not imagine us ever apart.” Glorfindel bowed his head and remembered the true love he had once shared with his beloved Erestor. He still couldn’t believe that Námo would really allow him to return to his lover’s arms.

 

“You called, my Lord?”

 

A third voice that was not unknown to Glorfindel echoed through the Hall of Waiting and made the warrior raise his head.

 

“Aye, I called for you. I have need for your services, Olórin. You will escort Glorfindel to Imladris where his second life will begin.” Námo’s long, fur-coated cloak swept after him when he turned to look at the new arrival.

 

Olórin’s form intensified and Glorfindel saw the wise expression in those ancient eyes.

 

“I will do as you ask of me, though I wonder why this soul is being allowed to be reborn.” Only a very few souls were ever allowed another chance at life.

 

Námo looked at them conspiratorially. They need not know that he was a romantic at heart!

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel breathed in the cool air and stared at the surrounding lands. The journey from the Undying Lands to Imladris had only taken them a few days, thanks to Námo’s guidance. Olórin, now clad in his human form of Mithrandir, cast a knowing look at him and Glorfindel gave his companion a radiant smile. “I forgot how wonderful it feels to be alive! To be able to breathe in the air, feel Arien’s rays on my skin, and to be able to walk again!”

 

Glorfindel stared at the ground beneath his feet and went down on his knees so he could bury his fingers in the moist earth. He had come home again. An impish grin surfaced on his face when he looked at Mithrandir. “I never dared hope this day would ever come! I know how very few are chosen to return to life.”

 

Mithrandir smiled warmly. “Something about you must have touched Námo. I wonder what that was.” He knew Glorfindel’s history, knew what had happened when Glorfindel had covered the refugees’ retreat, but he didn’t know what had compelled Námo to let Glorfindel go. “What *is* so special about you?” he asked when they made ready to mount their horses, also provided kindly by Námo.

 

Glorfindel blushed and bowed his head. “Not much about me is that special…”

 

Mithrandir shook his head. “There must be some reason Námo let you go.” He wouldn’t let Glorfindel wriggle off the hook that easily.

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard. “Only one special thing ever happened to me.” And Námo had hinted that his rebirth had something to do with Erestor. He couldn’t be wrong! “I found true love in my first life and I lost it when I died.”

 

“Tell me about your true love,” Mithrandir requested once their horses had started walking. Glorfindel’s eyes took on a dreamy expression and the smile that radiated from the warrior’s face almost blinded Mithrandir. Had he ever seen a look filled with such love before? No…

 

“His name is Erestor and he was part of Turgon’s council. I fell in love with him the first time I met him. Oh, his face…those eyes…” Glorfindel paused when his emotions overwhelmed him. “He has the kindest heart you will ever find, my friend. And he loves unconditionally. We were made for each other. Everything was perfect. Our love was perfect and then…” Glorfindel’s expression darkened. “And then the attack happened. Erestor was among the refugees and when I died, I left him behind. He had to face this world alone when I had vowed he never would.” Glorfindel bowed his head in shame. “I failed him.”

 

Mithrandir didn’t reply at once. Instead, he took a moment to consider Glorfindel’s admission. “And Námo is sending you to Imladris because that is where Erestor dwells?”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “Aye, Erestor dwells there.”

 

Mithrandir had met Elrond’s Chief Advisor on occasion, but something told him not to mention this fact to Glorfindel at the moment. “What will you do when you meet again?”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes, which had filled with tears, focused on Mithrandir’s. “I will tell him that I never stopped loving him and beg for his forgiveness. I broke our pact when I died.”

 

Mithrandir raised a hand and rested it on Glorfindel’s shoulder. “You did not choose death, my friend. Fate happened.”

 

Glorfindel knew Mithrandir was right, but that didn’t stop him from feeling guilty.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel’s nervousness and guilt increased when he laid eyes on the Last Homely House. The valley looked exquisite, inviting, and Glorfindel fell in love with Imladris the moment they crossed the borders. A sense of peace and serenity filled the air and the water of the Bruinen whispered soothingly, assuring him that it was all right for him to continue. His heartbeat gradually sped up and his chest filled with fierce emotions, for he could hardly believe that he was about to be reunited with his beloved.

 

“Mithrandir, how many years have passed since I died?” Glorfindel needed that information, needed to be able to predict just how shocked Erestor would be.

 

“It has been ten years, Glorfindel. Elrond and Erestor are still putting the final touches to their home, but Imladris has already become a haven of peace.” Mithrandir sensed Glorfindel’s fears and offered some advice. “Keep in mind that it will be a shock to him. I do not believe there is a way to prepare Erestor for what is about to come. It would be best to just walk up to him.”

 

Glorfindel’s fingernails dug into the leather of the saddle and he nodded his head shakily. “I know that, but…” How could he possibly explain just how nervous he was? Mithrandir couldn’t understand!

 

~~~

 

“Visitors? I am not expecting any visitors.” Elrond frowned deeply. “There are only two of them?”

 

Melpomaen nodded once. “Aye and they will arrive at any moment now. One of the guards mentioned that one of the travelers resembles Mithrandir. But surely, the wizard would have had his arrival announced?”

 

Elrond shrugged. “Maybe not.” Mithrandir *was* a bit eccentric. “Show them to my study when they arrive.” He needed to find out why Mithrandir was visiting so unexpectedly!

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel’s heart pounded madly in his chest. The palms of his hands had turned sweaty and even his vision seemed a bit blurry. A strange noise, which Glorfindel surmised had to be the rushing of his blood through his veins, rose within his ears and he swayed momentarily. He quickly steadied himself, not wanting to appear weak when finally facing Erestor.

 

Mithrandir gave his charge a reassuring smile and then entered Elrond’s study, which the half-Elf shared with his Chief Advisor. One look over at the desk set in a corner of the room showed him that Erestor was indeed present. For the very first time, Mithrandir *really* took in Erestor’s form and tried to taste some of his essence by reaching out with a tendril of his mind.

 

Erestor looked up from his writing. He had sensed the gentle intrusion and frowned when he realized it was Mithrandir whose mind had brushed against his. Like Elrond, he was about to rise from his chair to greet their visitor when his heart missed several beats. Another form had entered the room and Erestor felt like he was about to faint upon seeing the blue eyes…the golden hair…the radiant smile. Nay, it couldn’t be *him*! It couldn’t! Glorfindel was dead. The Balrog had taken him down and nothing had remained except for a horribly burnt body, barely recognizable as Glorfindel.

 

“Nay…” the word escaped Erestor unintentionally.

 

Glorfindel’s hands turned into fists and a sob escaped his lips. It really was Erestor standing there – *his* Erestor! The large, brown eyes which revealed every ounce of love the Advisor had ever held for him were warm and welcoming. The lips, which would grow bruised when he showered them with passionate kisses, were pouted and opened slightly as Erestor seemed to be fighting for air. Erestor’s raven hair which was always worn long and unbraided was dancing against the small of Erestor’s back and framed his handsome, yet pale face.

 

“It is you!” Glorfindel, unable to stay put any longer, charged. There was no other way to describe the way he swept Erestor off his feet and held him tight. Sobs, strangled and deep, fled from within his throat and tumbled from his lips.

 

Glorfindel’s embrace made Erestor sway for once the warrior was so close the Advisor could once more smell that familiar scent. He could no longer pretend that he was dreaming – that it wasn’t happening. His senses proved to him that Glorfindel was in his arms once more. The scent…the feel of him… the golden hair teasing against his face and getting tangled with his raven strands – it was all too familiar, too real.

 

“Glorfindel?”

 

Hearing Erestor’s voice made Glorfindel cry out and he lost his fight to appear strong in front of Erestor. Glorfindel’s knees buckled and he swayed. He went down on his knees and took Erestor down with him. They wrapped their arms around each other, hugged the other close, and whispered declarations of love.

 

Elrond didn’t know what to make of the scene at first, but then Mithrandir gestured for him to step into the corridor with him. Elrond followed as he realized that the two Elves needed a moment of their own. Mithrandir would doubtlessly tell him what he needed to know.

 

Once it was only the two of them, Glorfindel raised shaky hands and slid his fingers into Erestor’s ebony hair. He raised the tear-streaked face and touched his forehead to Erestor’s. “I…” Lost for words, Glorfindel could only stare at Erestor’s equally stunned expression. “When Námo told me that…that I…that we…” Glorfindel drew in a deep breath and managed to compose himself before he tried again. ”I am so sorry I died.”

 

Erestor fought the urge to burst out into mad laughter. Trust Glorfindel to apologize for being murdered! Instead of reacting with words, Erestor cupped the back of Glorfindel’s head in his hand and brought him in for a kiss. He had to make certain that his lover had truly returned to him! The taste of those lips, the shape of them, and the moves of that snake-like tongue – they were all familiar to him and he finally allowed himself to believe that this was really happening. “Glorfindel…”

 

For Glorfindel, hearing his name whispered like that, felt like Erestor was whispering a prayer which had been heard and granted by Námo. “Was it your love that brought me back?”

 

Erestor stroked Glorfindel’s hair and lost himself in the endless depth of the sea-blue eyes. “My love? Oh, meleth…” Speechless, Erestor mirrored the gesture Glorfindel had carried out but a moment ago and rested his brow against the warrior’s. “I will always love you and I will never tire of looking into your eyes.” And that smile, oh, by Elbereth, he had thought he would never see that smile again!

 

Glorfindel smiled at Erestor and let a thumb trail the outline of his lover’s bottom lip. “I missed doing that.” Erestor suddenly collapsed against him and Glorfindel wrapped his beloved in a tight embrace. “What is amiss?” he asked, afraid that something dreadful had happened during his absence.

 

“There is something you need to know…” Erestor shook like a leaf when he pushed himself to his feet again. His normally lucid eyes had turned damp and were about to release more tears, but he managed to keep them back. He curled his fingers around Glorfindel’s hand and led the warrior into the next room.

 

Glorfindel allowed this, trusting his beloved because he had always trusted him. He didn’t know what Erestor needed to tell him, but he would accept whatever bad news his lover had in store for him. They had finally been reunited and he wouldn’t let Erestor slip away from him – never again!

 

“Look,” Erestor mumbled in a voice heavy with emotion. He raised his hand and pointed at the Yule tree standing in the corner of the room.

 

Glorfindel complied and frowned. In front of the tree was a brown-haired Elf, clad in the robes of an Advisor. This Elf was busy decorating the giant tree and whilst doing that he was also trying to entertain an Elfling who wanted nothing more than to climb said tree.

 

“Erestor?” Uncertain as to what his lover was trying to tell him, Glorfindel was about to turn his head away from the peaceful scene, but then the Elfling turned toward him and Glorfindel’s jaw dropped.

 

Just when he had thought that he had mastered the emotional storm of being reunited with Erestor, his world spun about again. A pair of sapphire eyes looked into his and they glittered with life and amusement. Golden hair reached the Elfling’s shoulders and the smile that lay on that face… Glorfindel swallowed convulsively and tugged at Erestor’s hand to bring his lover in closer. The smile on the Elfling’s face, the eyes, the hair color… All those things led him to an impossible conclusion!

 

Erestor had the grace to blush. “Glorfindel…”

 

“This can not be!” Glorfindel stared at Erestor and then dropped onto his heels. The smile that stared back at him from the Elfling’s face was his own. And those eyes were definitely *his* legacy! “But…”

 

Erestor crouched next to him and placed his hands on either side of Glorfindel’s face. “When you died I cried out in anger at the Valar. I actually cursed them,” he said and his blush deepened. “One of them confronted me in my anger. Námo came to me and told me that you had not left me and that a part of you would always remain with me. Imagine my surprise – no, we had better call that shock – when I realized what he had done to me; I was with child. I do not know how Námo accomplished it, but almost a year later, our son was born. Elrond delivered him. He had to remove him from my body and I still carry the scar, which is odd since we Elves heal and should not carry scars… But mine is still there.”

 

“Our son…” Glorfindel’s voice trembled with fierce emotions. “Our son!”

 

Erestor smiled encouragingly at Glorfindel. “Námo kept his word. I always kept a part of you with me. I was never alone. I had our son to care for and his love kept me sane. He is my reason to live now… Now you are back!” Erestor had a hard time believing that the Valar had granted him his prayers!

 

For the last ten years, Erestor had prayed, begged, pleaded, and raved at the Valar in the hope that they would return Glorfindel to him and now his beloved was back in his arms again. “I called him Malchíl since I wanted to keep your memory alive.”

 

Glorfindel turned his head so he could look his son in the eye. “My son.”

 

The Elfling was confused and reached out to the person he loved and trusted the most: Erestor. “Nana?” he said and walked toward Erestor. He kept a close eye on the stranger though, but not because he feared him or was suspicious of him. The strange Elf’s golden hair looked much like his and the blue eyes were identical to his. It was as if he was looking at an older version of himself.

 

Erestor’s voice almost refused to comply when he whispered, “This is your father. This is Glorfindel.” He had lost track of all the times he had put his son to sleep by regaling him with tales about his father’s heroic deeds.

 

“My father?”

 

Glorfindel raised a hand and rested his fingers in his son’s hair. So golden – so soft… so much like his. He was looking at a miniature replica of himself and he understood how Erestor had found comfort in having their son close. Drawing his son into their embrace, Glorfindel closed his eyes in bliss. Getting to know his son would take time, but that was the one thing he now had in surplus.

 

“I love you, Erestor…” Glorfindel whispered, overcome with emotion. Huddling near the Yule tree, Glorfindel held onto his beloved Erestor.

~~~

 

Mithrandir, who had entered the room alongside Elrond, was the only one who saw Námo standing there, hidden by the heavy branches of the Yule tree. Fondly, he looked at the Vala, who returned the smile with one of his own.

 

A family had been reunited and a soul, bright with light and love, had been returned to Elvendom for Glorfindel had come home.

 

The end


End file.
